Opps! Britney's being bashed!
by Cathy the Boff
Summary: Finally, Britney Spears gets something. Yeah, it's me, with another song, otherwise known as "Oops! I did it again!", but seriously wrong. Maybe even crazy. I don't know. If you like the idea of Quistis being a bit on the harsh side with her whip, th


Airstation: Esthar Airstation to Ragnarok, report status please

Finally!Britney faces my wrath!(Whatever wrath I have in me…).It's about time.Disclaimers are at the end of this song so as not to spoil the surprises.Don't forget to review!Pweesh?

Airstation:Esthar Airstation to Ragnarok, report status please.

Ragnarok:Ragnarok here.Gravity status: normal, oxygen status, 98%

Airstation:Any sign of habitation?

Ragnarok:Not as much as a…whoa there choco!What the…? (Picture of Quistis, wearing the latest range of P. Diddy underwear, for the more endowed woman)

Airstation:YEEOOWWZZAA!!!WHAT IS IT?!?!?!

Ragnarok:Oh, yeah, it's real cute, alright, it couldn't be…?

Airstation:Ragnarok, what the f*** is goin' on up there?!

No, no, no, no, no, NO!

No, no, no, no, no, NO!

Quistis:I told you time and again,

You need to work hard, 

And you might get "A"s.

It might seem much too harsh, 

But the whip that I wield is not sharp enough…

But to mark all those essays, 

I might as well give you "F"!

Ahahahaha!

Opps!I did it again, 

I worked you too hard, 

Now you're on caffeine to keep to awake…

Opps!You've messed up your maths, 

And forgot your Pythagoras! 

YOU'RE NOT GETTING SOME TONIGHT!!!

You see, your problem is this, 

You're jumping the gun,

You're dreaming of when you will rule the whole world.

I cry watching you dazed, 

Coz that #$%! Trepie is better than you!

But to get you to work again, 

I'll go and sharpen my whip…

Ahahahaha!

Opps!I did it again, 

I worked you too hard, 

Now you're on caffeine to keep to awake…

Opps!Now, biology, 

Forgot the anatomy!?!?

YOU'RE NOT LEARNING THAT TONIGHT!!!

Ragnarok:All aboard.

Seifer:Quisty, there is something I wanted you to have (hands her an Ali G vibrator)

Quistis:Oh, that's great!I'll think about you next time I use it, but isn't it…?

Seifer:Yeah, it is.

Quistis:But I thought that Mary had it since she didn't have a guy?

Seifer:Well, I went and got it for ya.

Quistis:Oh, you should have.

Seifer:(Pathetic almost Britney cry) STOP!!!(Music stops)Oh my Gawd, now that would have made Britters jealous, or maybe even the Backies, but hey!Do I get "A"s forever more?!I worked hard to get that for ya!

Quistis:Seifer, when will you learn?!To get "A"s from me you have to:

a)Work hard

b)Obey the crack of my whip

c)Swing naked from the chandeliers, grab the swag, leap not unlike George of the Jungle (watch out for that pillar!) off of there, lick chocolate Angel Delight off my entire body, and don't forget to grab a fig leaf and jive the Saturday Night Fever before you run out onto the balcony, stand on the ledge and shout, "I'M THE DWEEB OF THE WORLD!!!!WHOO-HOO!!!WHOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Seifer:…(a lá Mark and Lard squeak) CARRY ON!!!

Quistis:Opps!I did it again to your arse!

You lost twenty marks in English!

Opps!You think that I'm much too harsh,

This is the start of fun!

Seifer:Opps!You did it again!

You worked me too hard, 

And I'm on caffeine to keep me awake!

Opps!You seem to forget I'm not in even in your class!

My butt-cheeks really hurt!

Seifer:Lookey 'ere, madam!I gotta go back to class on my home planet, so let me go!!!

Quistis:(Sighs) I suppose, since you don't listen to me.Go back home.Tell all the kids that I said hi.Bye.

Seifer takes one last look at his beloved Instructor Trepe, and turns to leave.Sorrow filled his heart, as he reminisced of all the good times he had with her, being whipped and shouted at, learning the hard way biology and English.Still, there was no place like home; ah, yes, home!Where the chocobos warble and the moogles dance, where the moombas learned how to talk (Laguna!Laguna!Where for art thou Laguna!Teach me more Shakespeare dude!), and, of course, to the delightful calls of his friends back in Garden…

Selphie:Seifer!Hey, DUDE!!!(No response from the sleeping Seifer).Um…Hey!To be or not to be…finish it off.

Seifer:Huh?…Uh, if Britney be the food of music, somebody gag her…Zzzzzz

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters, they belong to Squaresoft.P.Diddy underwear ranges are owned by Mr. P. Diddy himself, I don't own the song, and I rearranged it.As for Mary's (There's Something About Mary) vibrator…well, I definitely don't want to own that!!!She can keep it!Angel Delight is Angel Delight and is probably owned by some rich geezer somewhere.

And I do not think Seifer is a dweeb before everyone tries to tell me that, but he's not one of my favourite characters in the game.Don't forget to review!Pweesh?o_o


End file.
